Our Cruel Intentions
by OhHowFluffyYouAre
Summary: It was nothing but a bet. A bet fueled by our own cruel intentions. NaruHina, NaruSaku, NejiGaa, PastKibaSasu, NaruSasu
1. Part I: Our Cruel Intentions

**A/N: **Anyone ever seen the movie Cruel Intentions? Best movie ever! Expect the ending. The ending pissed me off. I personally think that Sebastian and Kathryn should have ended up together. Damn Annette and her…. Whatever she is. Kathryn and Sebastian deserve each other! They're both manipulative assholes. Damn it! So anyways, this is Cruel Intentions Naruto-style! I will not lie. The beginning will be almost exactly like the movie, but the later chapters will differ from the movie. Greatly. Because as I said, Kathryn and Sebastian should have ended up together. It's like a Cruel Intentions fan fiction and Naruto fan fiction all in one. XD So, on we go! :) Oh and just for the sake of my laziness, let's just say, for this fan fiction, that homosexuality is perfectly normal and is as common as heterosexuality. :D

**Warnings: **boy love, language, character bashing (but it's a universal bashing XD), heavy sexual themes, lots of incestuous moments, OOC, AU, and just a bunch of bad stuff. ^__^' Read at your own discretion. You've been warned. So no flames because if you flame me then I have nothing against torching you. :D

**Disclaimer: **I DO **NOT **OWN NARUTO OR CRUEL INTENTIONS

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

– Time/Scene Change

**Part One:**** We'll Lace Everything in Our Cruel Intentions**

Naruto didn't really think that an office made of almost entirely glass was a very smart idea. Honestly, didn't these people know how easy it was to push someone out a glass wall? But then again, these people were ridiculously wealthy, and ridiculously wealthy people could afford to be as reckless as they wanted. Money is a very beautiful thing after all.

"Naruto."

The dazed blond rocked his head from side to side as the annoyed therapist glanced at her watch for the fifth time in the last hour.

"Naruto," she called again. "Let's try and focus."

"What do you mean?" Naruto pleaded as he pushed off the couch he was originally laying on. "What else could I say? I'm a fool. A horrible, stupid fool."

"No you're not, Naruto." The therapist replied, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Please don't lie," the blond answered as he walked to double glass doors of the therapy office. "I can't even feel sorry for myself because I'm some poor little rich boy."

"It's not your fault," the therapist stated. "Adolescent is a very difficult time," she raised her voice so that she could be heard over Naruto repeatedly banging his head against the glass door. "Without the proper guidance from your parents during these years, many things can go wrong. But you have to rise above their mistakes, and I believe you can do it Naruto."

Throughout the therapist's speech, Naruto continued to bang his forehead against the door while making rude, mocking faces at the preaching therapist. The blond was kind of hoping he would have lost consciousness by now or the damn therapist would at least stop talking.

Luck could be such a bitch sometimes.

"You can overcome your parent's mistakes," the therapist then reached behind herself and grabbed one of her books off the pile staked beside her chair. "Here." She offered with a smile.

Naruto stopped abusing his head and turned to face the therapist. He walked towards her with a look of awe and grabbed the offered book. "An autographed copy? For me? Really?"

"Of course," she smiled as her hand quickly scribbled "charge for book" on her notepad. "It's all yours. You really need to stop being so hard on yourself Naruto. The past is done and gone. You can't change it."

"You're absolutely right," Naruto nodded in agreement and then looked around the therapist office, looking a little lost. "Ya know, it's kind of hard to believe that… That there was once a period in my life where the only thing I could think about was…" Naruto looked guiltily to the side. "Sex…"

"Yes," the therapist quickly agreed. "It's a horrible way to go through this wonderful thing we call 'life'."

"You are so right," Naruto answered. "I mean, take yourself for example: you're a very attractive person and you have… Very beautiful legs…" Naruto paused to admire the therapist's legs as she awkwardly uncrossed them. "May I take a picture?" The blond then shook his head as if disgusted with himself as he walked around the office. "But thankfully, that was the old me. You've cured me and for that I'm eternally grateful." Naruto grinned as he leaned on the therapist's grand, oak desk.

"Enormously proud of you." The therapist replied quickly and glancing at her watch again as she got out of her chair.

"Sooo, same time next week?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Oh no," she answered as she shook Naruto's hand. "I'm going on my book tour. It starts tomorrow, so I'll be gone for a month."

"What? Why?" Naruto asked, holding tighter onto the therapist's hand. "But I need you."

"But other people need my help as well Naruto," she smiled while jerking her hand out of Naruto's grip. "But I'm not worried about you Naruto." She walked around her desk and sat down. "You're going to be just fine."

"Really? You think so?" Naruto asked.

"Positive," she smiled.

"I hope so," the blond patient added, almost pitifully.

"But if you need anything, anything at all, feel free to call the office whenever."

"Okay," Naruto grinned happily. "Then may I have a hug?"

The therapist flashed Naruto a strained smile before slamming her desk draw shut and walking back around the desk. She hesitantly gave the smiling blond a hug and when she tried to pull away, Naruto tightened his grip on her.

"Okay," she said awkward while patting Naruto's large back. "You can let go now."

"But—"

Thankfully the phone started to ring and Naruto was forced to release the therapist. She pushed the speaker phone button as she quickly pulled away from Naruto.

"Yes?"

"You're daughter is calling."

"Tell her I'm with a client." She then turned the speaker phone off.

"That her?" Naruto asked while pointing at the decently large picture of a pretty blond girl hung above the therapist's desk.

"That's her." The therapist smiled proudly. "My pride and joy."

"She seems nice," Naruto commented as he admired the picture.

"She's wonderful. Straight A student and an incredibly gifted child. She's attending Yale this fall."

"Wow, now this is exactly the type of person I should be going out with."

"Unfortunately, she's a little out of your league." The therapist turned Naruto's attention away from her daughter's picture. "No offense of course."

"None taken," the blond answered with a shy grin.

"So then, take care of yourself while I'm gone," she said as while pushing Naruto towards the door. "I'll see you in a month."

Naruto quickly turned before he could be pushed out the glass doors and held the book up. "Thank you. You're an amazing person."

"Thank you, good-bye Naruto."

"Good-bye," the teenager answered as he pushed open the door and left.

The therapist then sighed in relief and went back to her desk. She settled in her seat to finish some last minute paperwork before her phone started to ring again. She pressed the speaker.

"Yes?"

"Your daughter is still on hold," the secretary's voice answered.

"Damn…" she cursed and picked up the phone receiver and pressed two.

"You put me on fucking hold?" her daughter screamed through the phone before the therapist could even make sound.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "What's wrong honey?"

"I thought he loved me," the daughter cried. "He told me he did! I even believed him. God, I'm such an idiot."

"Now, now honey, it'll be okay. Take ten deep breaths and clear your mind. Place yourself ou—"

"Damn it mom," she cut in angrily. "Shove it. There are picture of me everywhere on the internet!"

"Pictures? What pictures?"

The daughter was near hysteria. "Naked ones mom! Naked! What am I gonna do?!"

"What? How did this happen?" the therapist yelled.

"It just… He was… I don't know mom." She cried. "At first, he just said that I had beautiful legs and then he asked if he could take a picture. And then everything just got way out of hand. What am I gonna do mom?" She tried to control her breathing. "Mom? Mom! Are you there?! MOOOOM!"

The therapist dropped the phone and tore out of her office like hell's hounds were on her heels.

* * *

Naruto walked down the stairs and flipped the book open to the first page. He smirked down at the black signature before closing the book and tossing it into the nearby garbage can and continuing on his way.

"Nartuo! You fucking bastard! Naruto!"

Naruto turned around and grinned as he watched his therapist pound angrily on the second floor glass wall.

"You bastard!" the therapist continued to scream. "I'll make you pay for this! You will pay for this!" she jerked her arm out of an officer's grip and continued to bang on the glass. "You little asshole! Don't think you can get away with this!"

"What's wrong with her?"

Naruto turned to see a cute red head standing beside him. "Some people just don't know when to get therapy when they obviously need it." Naruto answered with a wide grin.

The red head chuckled as the police officer tried to stop the therapist again. "I'm Naruto by the way."

"Jake. Nice to meet you." The red head answered.

The blond, bored with the therapist's temper tantrum, turned to face his new friend. "I know this is kind of random, but would you like to get lunch?"

Jake grinned. "Sure."

"Cool," Naruto grinned back as he wrapped his arm around the other male's slightly smaller shoulders. "You're treat."

Jake raised a challenging eyebrow, but shrugged nonetheless. "Fine."

Naruto grinned goofily as he placed a chaste kiss on the red head's cheek and the two walked out of the building, leaving a still yelling, psycho-looking therapist behind.

* * *

"I cannot tell you how happy we are that our Hinata will be attending Leaf Academy with you this fall. You've always been such an inspiration to Hiashi and I as we raised our dear Hinata. We just hope that she can rise to the high standards that you've set for her."

"Thank you," Sasuke replied with a polite smile. "I'll do my best to help her if she should need it." One of the butlers placed a silver tray with filled tea cups on the coffee table beside Sasuke's seat.

"Arigato Kyo-san."

"Douitashimashite." The butler turned on his heel and hurried out of the room.

"Ahh, I was not aware that you could speak Japanese, Sasuke." Mrs. Hyuuga nodded her head in approval. "Were you born in Japan?"

"Yes ma'am," Sasuke answered politely. "But my mother and I moved to America when I was about five, and that was where she met my step-father."

"Ahh, you see. I've been trying for years to get Hinata to learn Japanese. But she just refuses to learn." Mrs. Hyuuga shook her head in disproval. "Such a shame. Oh and I was under the impression that you had an older brother." Mrs. Hyuuga looked to the ceiling in wonder then looked back at Sasuke. "Oh yes, Itachi was it?"

"Yes," Sasuke offered the two Hyuugas a cup of tea, but both declined with a shake of their heads. "Aniki decided to say in Tokyo for… personal reasons."

"I understand," Mrs. Hyuuga smiled brightly and then turned her attention to her blushing and fidgeting daughter. "Now Hinata, Sasuke is very well liked and trusted. Listen to him, and you'll go far my dear."

"Yes, mother," Hinata answered, her eyes glued to the floor. "Um… Sa… Sasuke… May… I ask s… something?"

"Of course," Sasuke answered. "Anything. I'm here to help you after all."

"Um…" Hinata's blush darkened as she pressed her pointer fingers together shakily. "Wh… what are the boys… like? Ow…" The shy girl whimpered as her mother pinched her thigh.

Mrs. Hyuuga laughed in embarrassment. "Hinata, is that all you can think about? How can you ask Sasuke something like that? Please forgive her Sasuke. She's never attended a co-ed school before."

"Oh no, it's fine." Sasuke answered. "Perfectly understandable. You see Hinata, most of the boys that attend Leaf Academy are all very upstanding men." Sasuke paused as a hesitant expression crossed his lovely face. "However, I will not lie. There are the occasional bad apples that—"

"Like your step-brother?" Mrs. Hyuuga interrupted. "I can't believe they haven't expelled him for what he did to the poor music teacher."

"I hear he's recovering quite well." Naruto entered the large room as if on cue and walked over to where the Hyuugas were sitting and leaned down next to Mrs. Hyuuga's ear. "Nice to see you again Mrs. Hyuuga!" The blond shouted.

Sasuke glared at Naruto as he walked away from the uncomfortable older woman. Mrs. Hyuuga looked appalled but quickly tried to cover it up, which only caused Sasuke to shift uncomfortable in his seat.

"You… Um… Remember my daughter Hinata?"

Naruto turned from where he was standing beside Sasuke. "That is an adorable shirt." The blond complemented with a sly smirk.

"Thank you," Hinata answered as she started to pull on the shirt so that she could see it herself. "My father took me on a trip to Australia last summer."

Naruto looked intrigued while Sasuke merely smiled politely. "And how are things down under?" the blond asked, smirking, his breath-taking blue eyes looking down where Hinata had unconsciously spread her legs open, revealing her plain, white underwear. "Wet I hope."

"Naruto!" Sasuke slapped his step-brother's arm as a look of horror crossed his pale features.

Mrs. Hyuuga smiled politely as she pushed her daughter's legs closed.

Sasuke jerked his head to the side, which Naruto responded with a look of agitation before the blond walked behind Sasuke, towards the grand piano. "I'm so sorry," the raven apologized quickly.

"Well," Mrs. Hyuuga said with a sigh. "I think it's about time for us to go. Thank you so much Sasuke for everything."

Sasuke nodded and stood from his seat. "Hinata, I'll call you and we can plan your schedule."

"Th… Thank you." The shy girl smiled and then looked to Naruto with a bright blush. "Go… Good… Good-bye Naruto."

The blond grinned and blew Hinata an over exaggerated kiss. "Ciao Bella!"

Mrs. Hyuuga threw Naruto a nasty glare as she grabbed Hinata's arm. "Let's go Hinata. What is wrong with you? Don't you know how to keep your legs together? This isn't Germany (*)."

Sasuke and Naruto stayed frozen as they watched the two visitors leave. Both didn't move a muscle until they heard the slam of their front door.

"God," Sasuke sighed in relief as he unbuttoned the top buttons of his clean, white dress shirt.

Naruto chuckled humorously as Sasuke sat back down. "I didn't know it was asshole day at the Uzumaki house."

Sasuke threw Naruto a smirk over his shoulder. "Just taking her under my wing." The raven took a cup of tea off the tray before Naruto moved it and sat down next to Sasuke. "By the way, the parental units called while you were out."

"Joy," Naruto answered, taking off his sunglasses and setting them on the coffee table beside him.

"And how is your bitchy, skank, gold-digging mother enjoying Kyoto?"

"She suspects that your alcoholic fag of a father is doing the driver."

Naruto shrugged. "Good."

Sasuke eyed Naruto suspiciously. "What? No witty comeback?"

The blond shrugged again.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked and then smirked. "Therapy not going well?"

"It was fine," Naruto answered and reached into his back pocket. "Jake." He showed Sasuke a folded napkin with blue numbers written across the front. "'Call me'. Psh. As if." Naruto sighed as he tossed the napkin at Sasuke and then stood up.

Sasuke took another sip of his tea and then looked at the tossed napkin before shrugging and used it to wipe his mouth and then dropped the napkin to the floor.

"I'm so sick of sleeping with these stupid high-class 'aristocrats'." Naruto looked at a painting of his father then as if talking to painting, continued saying. "Nothing shocks them anymore."

"Well you can relax," Sasuke said with a smirk as he set his cup of tea down and turned in his seat so that he was facing Naruto. "I have a mission for you."

"Really?" Naruto asked as he walked back over to where Sasuke was seated. "What?"

"You remember Kiba Inuzuka?"

"Oh, you mean that football player that dumped you over three weeks ago?"

"Yes, I went to great lengths to please him. Very big sacrifices were made on my part to keep him happy."

"Sorry?"

"Anyways, I was angered to discover that Kiba had fallen for someone else."

Naruto smirked. "You don't mean…"

"That's right. None other than sweet, innocent Hinata Hyuuga."

"Oh so that's what this is all about." Naruto stated as he walked over to the grand piano. "You always have a hidden reason to everything you do."

"Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer." Sasuke quoted with a smirk as he leaned back into the long chair. "When I'm done with her, she won't be able to show her face anywhere in the city without everyone looking at her with disgust."

"Why go through Hinata?" the blond asked as he leaned against the piano. "Why not just attack Kiba directly?"

"Because if there's an attack on Kiba, then it could be traced back to me, and that can't happen, no matter what. Everyone loves me, and I intend to keep it that way."

"Hmmm. Point taken and this is my problem how?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I need you to seduce our young Hinata Hyuuga." Sasuke smiled but then his expression turned into an annoyed one when he noticed that Naruto's attention was wandering. "She's cute." Sasuke shifted on the almost bedlike couch. "Her young supple body."

That got the blond's full attention.

"And that tight, firm… ass," the raven smirked as Naruto walked over to him. "Uncharted waters." Sasuke used his foot to pull Naruto down and ran his pale hand down Naruto's scarred cheek. "Be her captain Uzumaki," Sasuke whispered as Naruto rubbed his skilled hands down and up Sasuke's thighs and then underneath the raven's white, un-tucked dress shirt. "Bravely go." Naruto nuzzled Sasuke's offered neck and raised his head so that his mouth was only centimeters from Sasuke's. "Where no one has gone before." Sasuke finished with a smirk as his hands ran down Naruto's hard chest.

Naruto sighed as he leaned closer towards Sasuke's tempting lips, but still not quite touching. "I can't."

Naruto then instantly found himself on the other side of the couch. Sasuke had pushed him away out of annoyance, and Naruto instantly missed the warmth.

"And why not?" Sasuke nearly growled as he stood up from his seat.

"Come on Sasuke, it's just too easy." Naruto shrugged out of his designer suit jacket and dropped it on the floor. "Just go get one of your stupid little boy toys to do it for you. I do have a reputation to uphold after all."

"Really?" the Uchiha raised a questioning eyebrow as he sat down in another chair. "And doing the therapist's daughter is a challenge?"

"She was over-charging," Naruto answered simply. "But this," Naruto stood up from the couch and grabbed a magazine that was placed on the coffee table and walked over to where Sasuke was sulking. "Is a challenge." The blond dropped the magazine onto the small table beside Sasuke.

The raven glanced at the magazine cover blankly before looking back up. "I know how to please a man in bed thank you very much."

"Stop being a little bitch and turn to page twenty-four."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and picked up the magazine in irritation. "_Why I Plan to Wait _by Sakura Haruno." Sasuke then continued to read silently for a few minutes as Naruto walked up behind him. "Damn. Is she serious?" Sasuke asked in disbelief as Naruto's warm hand moved down the raven's cold chest.

"She's daddy's little angel," Naruto smirked as he enjoyed the feel of his step-brother's soft skin. "The epitome of chastity and virtue." Naruto then snatched the magazine out of Sasuke's hands. "Let's see." The blond walked back towards the bed-couch. "Boring, boring, boooooooring. Boring again, still boring, still boring, sti—Ah!" Naruto cheered proudly.

Sasuke yawned out of boredom.

"Daddy's little angel has a boyfriend, Rock Lee. They've been going out for almost a year and a half. Aww," Naruto looked up and deadpanned. "Lee understands."

"Lee? Didn't I fuck him a week ago?" Sasuke asked. "Anyways, I don't know how this relates to anything, she lives in Arizona. A little far, don't you think?"

"Oh _contraster mon amie._"

"It's '_ami_'' (*)," Sasuke interrupted. "You would know that if you actually listened to our French tutor instead of figuring out the best way to fuck him."

"Anyways, the virgin's father has accepted the new headmaster position at our school," Naruto continued, choosing to ignore his lovely step-brother's comment. "So she's staying with my grandmother while her parents sell their house." Naruto grinned at Sasuke even though the raven continued to stare at the blond with a blank expression. "Can you imagine what this will do to my reputation? Screwing the new headmaster's beloved daughter before school starts. She'll be my greatest conquest." Naruto stared dreamily at the ceiling.

"I'm so happy for you, but you don't stand a chance. Even this is out of your league." Sasuke explained with a smug smirk.

Naruto looked to his step-brother and grinned brightly. "Care to make a wager then?"

"Hn. I'll think about it."

"Well then," Naruto walked towards the closed double doors and pushed opened them. "I'm going to go get something to eat."

"If you mean that disgusting stuff that you call food. I had the maid throw it all out. Our house is now, thankfully, free of ramen."

"You only think you had the maid throw it out," Naruto smirked as he walked out of the room, leaving an irritated Sasuke behind.

Naruto first walked into the adjacent room and deposited his car keys onto the large desk placed in the middle of the room. Naruto then walked towards the kitchen, but stopped halfway at hearing his name.

"Naruto," Sasuke called, standing at the door of the room they were both originally in. "Come here for a minute please."

"Can't even get some ramen in peace…" Naruto mumbled angrily as he stomped back into the room. "Yes?"

"That little bet of yours." Sasuke smirked at the taller blond. "Count me in."

Naruto now looked mildly intrigued. "Really? So what are the terms?"

"Well," Sasuke took a step back as Naruto started to advance on him. "If I win, your car is mine."

"And if I win?" Naruto questioned.

"Then I'll give you something you've been obsessing about since the day our parents got married," Sasuke felt the back of his knees hit the bedlike couch.

"Hmmm," Naruto admired his shorter step-brother beauty. "Be more specific."

Sasuke smirked and unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way. "Simply put: I'll fuck your brains out."

Naruto looked to the side and then back to the very tempting raven. "What makes you think I'll go for that? That is a 2009 Ferrari Spider."

Sasuke pushed the left side of his dress shirt down so that it fell off of his shoulder and showed off his beautiful pale, smooth skin. "Because I'm the only one you can't have and it kills you."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and forced himself not to push his persuasive step-brother up against the wall and take him right then and there. "Forget it," the blond finally answered and turned on his heel to go in search of his beloved ramen.

"I'll even let you top," Sasuke stated absently.

Naruto paused and a grin spread across his lips. He turned around and his grin widened at the delicious sight Sasuke made. "You've got yourself a bet, babe."

Sasuke smirked back and held his hand up, which Naruto took and the two shook on it.

"Good luck hunting Naruto." Sasuke settled into the couch he was trapped against. "You'll need it."

**TBC…**

(*) – In French adding an "e" to a noun makes it feminine, while leaving the "e" off makes it masculine. There are expectations of course, but this is the general rule. :D

(*) – Prostitution is legal in Germany. :) Culture lesson right there. XD Or something like that. ^__^'

So what'd you guys think? Good? Decent? Bad? Horrible? Come on, don't be shy people. :) But remember: No flames. Constructive criticism is okay, but flames will be answered with flamethrowers and a mob of angry people after your blood. :D

Please review :3

—ohhowfluffyyouare


	2. Part II: Your Lying Cupids

**A/N: **I refuse to study anymore for my Psychology test, and yep you've guessed it, I'm using fan fiction as an excuse to stop studying. XD But actually, I'd like to think of this as additional studying, since Cruel Intentions is a very psychological movie. Don't you think? Or maybe that's just wishful thing on my part. XD Oh, and for anyone that's confused, the pairing is NaruSasu :), or at least, eventually it will be. XD So if that isn't your idea of a good tea party, then please kindly leave now. :) And with that, off we go! XD

**Warnings: **boy love, language, character bashing (but it's an equal opportunity bashing :D), major OOC, heavy sexual themes, incestuous moments, AU, murder of innocence, and a lot of other not so pleasant stuff.

**Disclaimer: **I DO **NOT **OWN NARUTO OR CRUEL INTENTIONS

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

– Time/Scene Change

15 Pages Long. O.O Beware the length. XD

**Part Two: Let Us Be Your Lying Cupids **

"You have a beautiful home Mrs. Tsunade," Sakura smiled pleasantly as she shifted around in the horse saddle.

"Thank you Sakura," the busty blond nodded. "It's been in my family for generations. Does your family ride much?" Tsunade then added as an afterthought.

"Well actually, my grandfather use to raise horses on his farm before he died." Sakura answered, petting the horse's head.

"Really?" Tsunade asked in astonishment and was cut off from her next question when the sound of a gun shot pierced the air.

"What was that?" Sakura quickly asked in alarm.

"Oh nothing," the blond answered in dismissal. "It's probably just my brat of a grandson finally deciding to visit for once."

As the two continued to ride, Sakura looked over to Tsunade to ask if she disliked her grandson, but pushed the question down when Tsunade sped up her horse without warning, a bright smile tugging at the older woman's full lips.

* * *

"Pull!" Naruto shouted as he raised his gun again.

Shikamaru pressed the button lazily and yawned when another disk was sent flying into the air. Naruto lowered his gun and smirked when the disk exploded. After admiring his handy work for a few more seconds, Naruto raised the gun again, but before he could yell "pull" again, the distinct sound of his grandmother's voice reached his ears.

"Brat! Why is it that the only times you come to visit is to destroy my property?"

"Aw, damn," Naruto cursed under his breath as he set the gun down and turned to grin widely at his busty grandmother. "Baa-chan! I've missed you!" the younger blond shouted happily as he ran to hug Tsunade.

"Hey Brat," Tsunade replied, dismounting her horse and hugging Naruto back. "And what have I told you about calling me 'baa-chan'?" She added while hitting Naruto across the head after releasing him from the hug.

"Right, right, right. Sorry," Naruto apologized sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. "Baa-chan…" He mumbled quietly as the older woman turned her back.

"Anyways, I want you to meet Sakura," Tsunade turned and roughly pulled Naruto towards the pink haired girl. "Sakura Haruno this is my grandson, Naruto."

"Well, well." Naruto grinned as he walked towards a smiling Sakura.

"She'll be staying with me for a few weeks," Tsunade explained, unnecessarily.

"Oh?" Naruto grinned as he helped Sakura off her horse. "I guess that makes two of us."

"Thank you," Sakura said as she dusted of imaginary dirt from her clean shirt.

"Your welcome," Naruto answered as the horses were led away by one of the handlers. "Baa-can, how about you go inside and make us some of that amazing sweet tea of yours? I'll keep Sakura company."

Tsunade raised a questioning eyebrow. "Don't order me around Brat." She replied, but nonetheless, turned towards the house and got into the waiting golf cart. "Don't get her into any trouble Naruto." The busty woman warned as she climbed into the vehicle.

"I won't." Naruto answered smiling innocently as the golf cart drove away.

After the golf cart was clearly out of sight, Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her towards the house. "Come on," he commanded as he pulled a confused Sakura along. "Hurry up. We have a lot to see."

"Um… Okay?" Sakura said hesitantly as Naruto stopped in front of a flight of stone stairs.

Naruto dropped her hand and motioned for the pink haired girl to go first with a bright grin. Sakura stared at the blond suspiciously before tentatively walking up the stairs, with Naruto following close behind.

"I read your article," Naruto said as they continued up the stairs.

"You did?" Sakura asked in shock.

"Mhmm." Naruto affirmed. "Though I must say I found it rather… Well… Appalling."

A look of confusion crossed Sakura's pretty features. "Really? That's a first. Most people praise me for it."

"Well, most people are morons." Naruto answered in dismissal as they reached the top of the stairs. "Who are you to criticize something you've never even experienced?"

Sakura let a small laugh escape her lips. "I wasn't criticizing anything." She defended. "It's just my belief that people shouldn't experience the act of love until they are _actually_ in love, and I just don't think people our age are mature enough to experience these kinds of emotions." Sakura answered as they continued towards the back door of the large estate.

"You're a lesbian, aren't you?" Naruto asked, grinning.

The pink haired teenager turned to face Naruto. She looked at him with an annoyed expression and answered. "No."

"I'm sorry," Naruto quickly answered, looking like a kicked puppy. "I didn't mean to offend you. I… Just picked up a little bit of that lesbian vibe from you."

Sakura's look of annoyance then turned into one of superiority. "Look, I don't expect a man of _your experience _to understand _my_ beliefs." Sakura commented as she turned and started to walk away.

"_My experience?_" Naruto asked in an offended tone. "What's that suppose to mean?" the blond demanded as he followed after Sakura.

A smug smile crossed her lips. "I've been very well informed of your reputation," Sakura answered, still walking.

"Reputation?" Naruto questioned in confusion. "What have you heard?"

"That you promise girls the world to get them into bed with you," Sakura answered with another smug smirk.

Naruto looked to the side in anger and disbelief before he sped up his step and grabbed Sakura by the shoulders and turned her around to face him. "Who told you this?" Naruto questioned with narrow eyes once he had Sakura's attention.

"A friend." Sakura answered as she pulled out of Naruto's grip. "Wrote me."

Naruto looked like a little kid who had just gotten his favorite toy taken away. "That's a little tacky," the blond said in a quiet voice.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Sakura asked. "It's the truth isn't it?"

Naruto looked at Sakura with a raised eyebrow. "If you say so," he answered absently and walked away from the confused girl.

Naruto had some digging to do. Someone was going to pay. Someone was going to pay from here to hell.

* * *

Sasuke smirked as he watched Hinata struggle to play a simple C major scale on the cello.

"I suck." Hinata whined as she dropped her hands in frustration. "I suck. I suck. I suck."

"Relax. It's okay." Shino chuckled as he bent down to pick up the cello's bow that Hinata had thrown down in frustration. "Now take a deep breath. You're concentrating too much on your bow. Just let it flow." Shino let a small smile cross his lips as he pushed up his sunglasses and handed Hinata back the bow.

Hinata looked at the bow in confusion and blushed brightly when Shino placed his hand over hers.

"Here." He sat behind her and Hinata's blush grew brighter when she felt Shino's hard body press against hers. "Let me help." Shino offered as Hinata handed him the bow.

Shino's hands replaced Hinata's on the cello and Hinata moved her hands so that she could place them on top of Shino's larger ones. Shino pulled the bow across the strings and his other hand slowly moved on the strings to form each note. Soon Hinata's hands fell from the instrument as she placed her hands on the edge of the piano seat so that she could push herself further into Shino. She blushed and moaned quietly as Shino, while still playing, lowered his lips to her soft neck.

Sasuke smirked as he continued to watch the two unsuspecting cellists. A sudden idea formed in Sasuke's devious mind and he couldn't help but let his smirk widen, but first, he had to get these two to stop or else he'd loose his lunch… And breakfast.

The scheming raven looked around and raised his eyebrow at an innocent, glass box that was placed on the simple, thick-glassed shelf beside him. Sasuke quietly reached forward and placed his hand on top of the box. He carefully pulled it towards the edge and smirked when it fell.

"Kyo-san!" Sasuke scolded as the box tumbled to the ground and caused a loud echoing crash.

Shino and Hinata quickly jumped apart at the sudden sounds as Sasuke continued to scold the innocent butler, who kept his face neutral as he picked up the fallen box.

"My apologies," Sasuke stated as he walked towards the two, "I didn't mean to interrupt." He turned to smile politely at a still blushing Hinata. "Your play was beautiful."

"Thank you," Hinata mumbled. "Uh… Sasuke. This is… Um… Sh… Shino Aburame. He'll be… Um… Giving m… me music lessons… Over… th… the summer." The shy girl stuttered as she tried to avoid eye contact with everyone.

"Nice to meet you," Shino greeted as he stuck out his hand to Sasuke.

"Likewise, I'm sure," Sasuke answered, taking the offered hand.

"Um… Shino is attending pre-Julliard." Hinata stated proudly as she watched the two shake hands. "He's composing his first opera."

Shino nodded. "It's based on the life of Hiruzen Sarutobi."

Sasuke nodded in understanding as Hinata continued to look at Shino dreamily.

"Hiruzen Sarutobi is my favorite," she commented in a daze.

Sasuke's smile became strained as he tried his best not to turn and ask Hinata if she was mentally retarded. Shino merely laughed awkwardly as he glanced at his watch.

"Well, I guess our hour is up," he handed the cello bow back to Hinata. "Same time tomorrow?"

Hinata blushed and continued to watch Shino as Sasuke smiled politely. The three stood in an awkward silence before Shino nodded and excused himself. Hinata finally allowed her sigh of happiness to escape when she heard the sound of a door closing. She smiled dreamily to herself as she let her head fall onto Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke had to stop himself from shrugging her head off as Hinata continued to sigh happily.

"_Ew…_" He grimaced. "_Love…_"

* * *

"Un-fucking-believable." Naruto ranted as he paced his friend's room. "Some fag, no offense—"

"None taken, though you're gay too," Gaara answered absently.

"Free opportunity. Difference. Anyways, some fag wrote a letter to this chick describing my mischievous tactics." Naruto continued, ignoring Gaara.

Gaara looked up from his book. "Any suspects?"

"Gaara, if I knew who it was then that person would be in an enormous amount of pain right now," Naruto growled in irritation.

"Hn. Where did you say that girl was from again?" Gaara asked, setting his book down on his desk.

"Arizona." Naruto answered. "Who the hell do I know in Arizona?"

Gaara smirked. "Neji Hyuuga."

"The smartass basketball stud?" the blond asked in disbelief. "That Hinata chick's cousin?"

"Mhmm," Gaara replied, flipping open the cover of his book. "He's from Phoenix. I wouldn't be surprised if they were friends."

"Hmmm." Naruto walked over to where his red headed friend was seated. "That would make sense. Hyuuga hates me. I had sex with his girlfriend at homecoming last year. Ten Ten… I think that was her name."

"I don't think that bothered him too much," Gaara commented with a laugh.

Naruto sighed in disappointment at loosing his prime suspect. "What do you mean?" he asked in dejection while starting to pace again.

"Weeell, let's just say: Neji likes to tackle the tight ends on _and off the field_."

Naruto stopped and stared at Gaara in shock and started to laugh. "Oh, you're shitting me."

Gaara smirked over his shoulder. "I shit you not. He use to sneak into my dorm room, drunk, every month. We'd go at it for a little while and as soon as he'd come, he'd freak out. 'Oh what you doing? I'm not gay! If you tell anyone, I'll beat the shit out of you'." Gaara mocked. "God, I'm actually amazed he could keep up the charade. His family, as you know, is crazy and I'm surprised they haven't found out yet."

Naruto stared at Gaara thoughtfully. "Shit." He cursed while starting to pace again. "It's too bad he's in Arizona for the summer."

"Not necessarily." Gaara said casually. "Basketball team started practicing again last week. He's back in the dorms. He already asked me for a booty call."

"Good for you," Naruto grinned.

"Thank you," Gaara hummed as he opened his book again.

"Well, do you think you could arrange a little get-together tonight on my behalf?" Naruto asked, still grinning.

"Hmmm." Gaara looked to the side in thought. "I think _Queer as Folk _is showing on TV tonight."

"Outstanding," Naruto grinned foxily.

"It's going to cost you," Gaara added.

Naruto tossed two hundreds onto Gaara's desk. "Stroke of midnight? No pun intended."

The red head nodded as Naruto walked away. "Stroke of midnight it is."

"_Mazel Tov_." Naruto grinned as he exited Gaara's house.

* * *

"So there's a rumor that you've gone on a date with Kiba Inuzuka." Sasuke grimaced as he brushed another section of Hinata's hair. How he got roped into this, he'll never know. Ahh, the things he does for revenge. "I hear he's nice."

"H… He's okay," Hinata answered with a shrug as she finished her strawberry. "He kept t… Talking about this anorexic l… Lunatic he dumped over three weeks ago."

"Really?" Sasuke's hands paused for a second before they started to move again. "Anorexic lunatic?"

"Yea," Hinata answered with a nod. "What a l… Loser that person m… Must have been. Ow!" Hinata whined in pain.

"Sorry," Sasuke laughed nervously as he smoothed out Hinata's hair from where he had pulled it.

"So a… Anyways," Hinata began again. "Kiba invited me to the H… Hamptons for Labor Day weekend."

"The Hamptons? That's great," Sasuke answered.

"Really? Yo… You think so?" Hinata asked shyly. "I don't know. I guess I'm just s… scared." She admitted with a sigh.

"Of what?" the raven asked curiously.

"O… Of boys." Hinata replied. "I've never e…even gotten to f… first base with a g…guy before." She explained, blushing.

"Haven't you ever practiced with your friends before?" Sasuke asked, dropping the brush.

Hinata shifted uncomfortably. "N… No. Isn't it weird to practice on your friends?"

"No, no, it's not weird," Sasuke turned Hinata around and gently pushed her into a sitting position. "That's how people learn. Here, face me. Since you find it weird, why don't you try with me?"

Hinata awkwardly sat up and turned to face Sasuke. The raven then took off his sunglasses and moved closer to a blushing and fidgeting Hinata.

"Okay, now close your eyes," he instructed. "And wet your mouth."

"What?" Hinata asked in doubt.

"Do you want to learn or not?" Sasuke asked, annoyance lacing his voice.

"I… I guess…" Hinata answered hesitantly and closed her eyes.

Sasuke sighed and then leaned forward and placed a hand under Hinata's chin to keep her from moving away. Hinata was surprised to feel that Sasuke's lips were so soft. Not as soft as hers, but a lot softer than she thought a guy's lips would be. Were all guys' lips this soft?

It wasn't a real kiss. Just lips pressing against each other. After a few more seconds, Sasuke pulled away and smiled at Hinata's blushing face.

"See? That wasn't so bad, right?"

"Mhmm," Hinata nodded. "It was n… Nothing." She smiled shyly.

"Okay, then let's try it again and this time I'm going to stick my tongue in your mouth, and when I do that I want you to massage my tongue with yours. Okay?" Sasuke asked. "And that's what 'first base' is."

Hinata nodded as she tried to keep her blush down. "Okay."

"Eyes closed," Sasuke instructed again.

Hinata closed her eyes and tentatively leaned forward. Sasuke then pressed his lips to hers and kissed her bottom lip. Hinata carefully parted her lips and had to stop herself from jumping when she felt Sasuke's tongue invade her mouth. Hinata timidly touched her tongue to his and moaned quietly as little shocks of electricity danced along her mouth. Sasuke then pulled away and put his sunglasses back on.

"T… That was… a… Amazing," Hinata stuttered, her eyes still closed.

"Hn. Maybe you should try it on your friend… Shino sometime," Sasuke commented nonchalantly.

"What are you talking about?" Hinata's eyes flew open.

"Oh, come on Hinata." Sasuke smiled encouragingly. "It's obvious he likes you."

Hinata tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled blissfully. "He… He sends me letters." She lowered her voice. "L… Lo… Lover letters."

"That's so romantic," Sasuke replied with an awkward smile. "Have you responded?"

Hinata shook her head. "No."

Sasuke looked at her quizzically. "No? Don't you like him?"

"I… I… I do like him," Hinata admitted in distress and stood up in aggravation. "I think a…About him all the time. But if my m… Mother ever found out, she'd k… Kill me."

"You did hide the letter, right?" Sasuke asked in alarm.

"Mhmm," Hinata whispered. "In an antique d… Dollhouse in my room."

"Okay, I want you to make copies of the letter and bring them to me," Sasuke commanded.

Hinata nodded. "Why?"

Sasuke smirked. "Because if there's one thing I'm great at, it's love letters. With my help, Shino will be eating out of the palms of your hands. And maybe, we can even arrange a little date for the two of you at my house."

"You… You'd do that for me?" Hinata asked hopefully.

"Of course. We're friends right?"

"_Best _friends," Hinata smiled.

Sasuke smiled back.

"Um…" Hinata blushed. "Do you want to have a s… sleepover? With me? T… Tomorrow?'

Sasuke's smile instantly dropped and he had to force his legs not to jump up and start running as fast as they could.

* * *

Sakura looked around curiously as the sound of a man singing opera drifted into the room. As the music increased in volume, Sakura set down the book she was reading and followed the sound of the music until she reached the mansion's indoor swimming pool.

"Hello?" she called into the seemingly empty pool area. "Hello?" she called again and started to walk towards the unused pool and paused when she spotted a shock of bright blond hair. "Excuse me," she shouted so that she could be heard over the blaring music. "Excuse me!"

Naruto turned from his seat and grinned at a confused Sakura. "What a surprise," he answered; pushing away from the pool and using a plain, white remote to turn off the music.

"Are you aware that that is playing in every room of the house?" Sakura asked irritably.

"It's not just your house," Naruto replied. "I thought that you'd be pleased."

Sakura looked at the innocent-looking blond and shook her head before turning to walk away. Not wanting to let her go, Naruto pressed another button on the remote and The Cardigans' _Lovefool_ started to echo off the pool room's walls. Sakura scoffed disbelievingly at the lyrics and turned to give Naruto a unimpressed look. Naruto merely grinned back.

"So, what are you doing in your room?" the blond asked.

"Reading," she answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Anything interesting?" Naruto questioned as he pushed out of the wheelchair he was seated in.

"Yes, actually," Sakura answered as she walked back towards Naruto. "It's quite intriguing."

While Sakura talked, Naruto pushed the wheel chair away and then reached over to the expensive stereo and grabbed a gift bag that Sakura hadn't noticed was there before. Naruto handed the bag to Sakura. "For you." He offered with a bright smile.

Sakura took the bag and looked into it hesitantly and pulled out a well-made, designer bag.

"It's something to start the new school year with," Naruto explained.

"You didn't have to do this," Sakura said as she marveled at the expensive bag.

Naruto looked at Sakura calculating. "You hate it." He grabbed the bag back. "It's stupid."

"No," Sakura protested as she took the bag back. "I love it. You just didn't have to do it… Is all."

"Well then, do you think you could pry yourself away from your 'intriguing' book to swim with me?" Naruto asked curiously. "I know it's late, being ten o'clock and all, but we're pretty young. I'm sure we'll survive without the solid eight hours of sleep."

"Then I'm sure your proposal was only mildly insulting," Sakura mocked. "So maybe I'll consider it."

Naruto grinned and Sakura couldn't help but grin back.

"Give me a minute," she answered and turned to get her bathing suit.

Naruto couldn't help the smirk that crossed his lips as she walked away. Naruto's eyes continued to follow Sakura's body until she disappeared into the house and then the blond's cell phone started to ring.

"Yea?" Naruto answered.

"Fuck her yet?" Sasuke asked over the phone.

"I'm working towards it."

"Loser."

"Blow me."

"Call me later?"

"Okay," Naruto replied with a wide grin as Sakura walked back into the room.

* * *

Naruto smirked as he readied his camera. His attempt to get Sakura had been a major disappointment and the blond was a little pissed, but there was always tomorrow. So Naruto pushed the night's failure out of his mind and checked his watch. Twelve o'clock, right on the dot. He kicked the door open and almost jumped for glee when he heard a familiar voice cursing inside.

"Shit," Neji whispered as he ducked under the covers. "Give my underwear."

"Alright, don't get so angry," Gaara replied.

Naruto's smirk widened as he pulled the covers off in one motion. "Well, what do we have here?" he asked rhetorically as he raised his camera.

"Look Uzumaki," Neji answered as Gaara lay beside him and yawned. "Okay, this is first time I've ever done anything like this an—"

"And really drunk and blah blah blah blah blah," Naruto finished.

"Please don't tell anyone," Neji pleaded quietly. "This could ruin my whole career."

"Your career?" Naruto asked in disbelief. "What about your family? Think of the humiliation your mother and father will go through when they find out they're pride and joy is a fag."

"Please Uzumaki, let's just forget about this," Neji tried again. "I'll do anything."

"Hm. No," Naruto answered. "After all, you're the one that's been say shit about me to Sakura Haruno."

"Sakura Haruno? What are you talking about?" Neji asked in confusion.

"You're the only one that knows both her and me. Come on Hyuuga. Tell the truth. It'll set you free," Naruto grinned.

"I am telling you the truth Uzumaki. I hav—"

"You know," Gaara spoke for the first time since Naruto barged in. "Neji barely has enough time to write a grocery list, let alone a whole letter. He's probably telling you the truth. What was I thinking?" the red head shrugged.

Naruto smirked. He knew exactly what his friend was thinking. That was why he was friends with the kid. Naruto sighed at a wasted night.

"Alright fine," the blond cleared his throat. "Your secret is safe with me… Actually nevermind. There is something you can do for me," Naruto stated with a wide smile as Gaara yawned again.

* * *

"That bitch. I should have known it was her," Naruto felt like running a small child over now. "Are you sure it's her?"

"Yes," Neji answered over the phone. "Sakura said it was Mrs. Hyuuga, my cousin's mom. They met at orientation."

Naruto laughed again at his own stupidity. "Now next, did you do everything I asked you to? Tell her everything you were supposed to?"

"Yes," Neji answered.

"She buy it?"

"She bought it," Neji answered definitely.

"Beautiful," Naruto grinned as he hung up.

* * *

Three hours. Three fucking hours. That was how long Sasuke had been starting at his TV screen that was linked up to a camera in one of the guest rooms, specifically, the room that Shino and Hinata were currently having their little "date" in. Sasuke cursed as Shino missed another prime opportunity to steal a kiss from the innocent girl.

"You would not beliv—"

"Shh." Sasuke held up his hand.

Naruto looked from his brother to the TV screen and back again with an expression that clearly said "are you kidding me". As Sasuke continued to intently watch the TV screen, Naruto moved from foot to foot in impatience. On the screen, Shino and Hinata were about to kiss and Sasuke felt himself lean forward as well. Then at the last second, Hinata's phone started to ring. She checked her phone and cursed when she saw her mother's name flash across the screen. The two said good-bye and Shino merely kissed a brightly blushing Hinata on the hand. Sasuke shut the TV off in anger and slammed the remote down onto a table beside him.

"Morons." Sasuke glared at the blank screen.

Naruto cleared his throat. Sasuke looked over to his blond brother and sighed. "Okay, what's wrong?"

"Are you ready for this?" Naruto grinned, happy to finally have his beautiful step-brother's attention. "I've recently discovered that our good friend Mrs. Hyuuga is the one that sent the letter to Sakura, urging her to stay away from me."

Sasuke smirked. "Interesting."

"I thought so too," Naruto grinned back. "So, I now plan to devote myself to destroying the bitch."

"Ah," Sasuke stood from his seat. "But the plot continues to thicken." The raven took a seat on his bed. "It appears that Hinata has fallen for her music teacher."

"Well, Mrs. Hyuuga should love that," Naruto answered sarcastically.

"Yes," Sasuke agreed. "But unfortunately, our Romeo is moving at the speed of a Special Olympics huddler."

Naruto smirked as he pushed out of his chair and walked over to where Sasuke was seated and sat down on the other side of the bed. "So what's your plan of attack?"

"I rat Hinata out to mom, mom goes crazy, and end the relationship. If you can call it that," Sasuke answered in an innocent voice.

"Oh, but who will they turn to for help?" Naruto asked on cue in the same innocent voice.

The two share a knowing look and identical smirks cross their lips. Sasuke then crossed the distance between them and straddled Naruto's hips.

"Hinata is going to go away for the weekend with Kiba, so I need you to speed her sexual awaking along." Sasuke explained as he pushed down against Naruto's crotch.

"At your service," Naruto grinned as he grinded up against Sasuke's ass, earning a small whimper from his step-brother.

"Joy," Sasuke smirked as he moved with the blond and gasped as Naruto moved his hands up the raven's inner thigh.

"Aw, bro, you need to stop being so tense," Naruto teased.

"I know," Sasuke smirked down and rolled his hips. "I hate it when things don't go my way. It makes me so," Sasuke reached forward and ran his hands down Naruto's strong chest. "Horny."

"I hate it too," Naruto answered as a gasp escaped his lips.

"Seems like," Sasuke smirked and leaned down so that he could kiss Naruto's neck. "Things are looking _up _for you."

"Mhmm," Naruto answer absently, too absorbed in Sasuke's body and what said body was doing to his body.

"Any luck with your girl?" Sasuke asked with a soft moan.

"Really good luck." Naruto answered with a moan of his own.

"Succeed yet?"

"Almost," Naruto replied as his hands grabbed Sasuke's hips. "It'll happen any day now."

"Well, let me know, but until then…" Sasuke leaned down again and licked a trail up Naruto's tan neck and placed a kiss on the blond's jaw line. "Down boy," Sasuke teased as he swung his leg over Naruto, breaking the blond's hold on him, and climbed off the bed.

The stunned blond watched his step-brother leave in disbelief. "Are you kidding me?!" Naruto whined in frustration.

"Sorry, but I have a meeting with Mrs. Hyuuga in two hours," Sasuke replied as he left the room.

* * *

Mrs. Hyuuga carefully watched Hinata and Shino. She would have never guessed it. If it wasn't for Sasuke warning her and telling her about the love letters that Shino had sent Hinata, then she would have remained completely oblivious. But she wasn't anymore.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Mrs. Hyuuga questioned as she walked into the room.

"Excuse me?" Shino asked.

"I pay you to teach my daughter how to play the cello, not to turn her into some pervert." Mrs. Hyuuga answered.

"What?" Shino pushed up his sunglasses nervously. "Mrs. Hyuuga, I think you're misunderstanding something. I've nev—"

"You care to explain this then?" She interrupted, holding up the letters.

A look of shock and horror crossed Shino and Hinata's faces. Shino looked at Hinata who in turn looked at her mother.

"Where did you find those?" she asked angrily.

"Melinda found them while she was cleaning," Mrs. Hyuuga answered. "Now go to your room."

Hinata stood up in defiance. "Mom—"

"Now."

Tears started to form as Hinata handed her cello to Shino and she ran from the room.

"How dare you treat me with such disrespect," Mrs. Hyuuga questioned once her daughter was gone. "I got you off the streets and this is how you repay me?"

"What? I… Live four doors down from you," Shino answered in confusion.

"Whatever. Now, you are never to step foot in this house again, and you are never, _never,_ to see my daughter again. Do you understand? You know fully well that I've already promised my daughter to the Inuzuka's son and I will not have you messing up that up."

Shino stared at Mrs. Hyuuga in astonishment. "First of all, I've never touched your daughter, and second, I would like to think that in these times you would let Hinata decide who she wants to marry and not some 'what's best for the family' shit."

Mrs. Hyuuga glared. "Get out of my house. Now."

"Fine," Shino answered as he dropped the cello and bow and left.

Shino glared angrily at the elevator doors when a bell sounded, signaling the elevator's halt. The cellist then stepped towards the metal doors, but paused when the doors slid open to reveal Naruto and Sasuke standing on the other side. The two shared a secretive, knowing look before Sasuke pulled out a plain, white envelope from his jacket pocket and held it up with a smirk.

"Delivery," Naruto stated with a wide grin.

**TBC…**

O.o' My brain is dead and twenty-two feet under. XD No flames and please review. :)

— ohhowfluffyyouare


	3. Part II: Push You Into Sex

**A/N: **Essays are the reason why student suicide rates are so high… Honestly, if I could sell my soul to Satan to get rid of my English teacher I might just do it… Okay, no I wouldn't. But there would be serious thought put into it. :)

**Warnings: **boy love, language, character bashing (or more like OOC), sexual themes, incest moments, AU, and lots of other offending stuff. ;)

**Disclaimer: **I DO **NOT **OWN NARUTO OR CRUEL INTENTIONS

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

— Time/Scene Change

**Part Three: Let Us Push You into Sex**

Sasuke and Naruto skillfully masked their smug smirks as they watched Shino read "Hinata's" letter and a giant smile spread across the cellist's lips. The wider Shino's smile grew, the harder it was for the two step siblings to hide their smirks.

"Wow…" Shino whispered in awe. "I never knew she could be so… Passionate."

"You're a very lucky guy," Naruto shrugged from where he was seated, in the sofa seat next to Shino's.

"She really loves me," the cellist mused to the letters, struggling to keep his voice steady. "What do I do?"

"What do you do?" Sasuke asked with an expression of false shock. "Tell her you love her," he asked, steadying himself from where he was seated on the arm of Naruto's sofa chair as Naruto quickly nodded his head in agreement.

"But I can't even see her. Mrs. Hyuuga won't let me near her now and Hinata doesn't even have her own phone or email." Shino said.

"Shino." Naruto replied with a shake of his head. "Cell phones and emails are for pedophiles. For god's sakes! Be romantic man!" the blond encouraged. "Write her another letter." Naruto advised as Sasuke nodded in agreement this time.

"But how will I get it to her?" Shino asked in confusion.

"We'll make sure she gets it!" Naruto and Sasuke both said, a little too excitedly.

Shino stared at the two step-siblings warily as Sasuke and Naruto cursed their over-eagerness.

"Why do you two want to help me so much?" Shino questioned suspiciously.

"Well… Because…"

"Because we want to see Hinata happy, and we know you'll make her happy," Sasuke quickly said in an attempt to cover his step brother's hesitation.

Sasuke then stood from where he was seated closely beside Naruto and grabbed the sheet of paper and pen that were conveniently placed on the coffee table to the right of Naruto's chair.

"Now you just go to the study and start writing," Sasuke ordered as he handed Shino the pen and paper. "We'll be in there in a minute to check up on you."

Shino thanked the two as he took the offered paper and pen and headed for the study across the hall. Sasuke then plopped down into the seat Shino was originally occupying as the cellist closed the door behind him. The raven picked up the phone and started to dial a number that Naruto didn't recognize.

"Who are you calling?"

"Hinata," Sasuke answered without looking up.

Naruto sighed and then grabbed the phone from Sasuke's hands and hung up before the call could connect.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke demanded in annoyance.

"It just… Before we go through with this, I just want to make sure that you are aware of the damage we are about to cause." Naruto said seriously.

Sasuke looked guiltily off to the side. "Hn…" He mused thoughtfully. "I'm aware." He grabbed the phone again.

Naruto quickly snatched it back and put it back onto the receiver. "Do you really? I mean, we've done some pretty fucked up shit before, but this… You do realize that we're about to destroy an innocent girl?"

Sasuke scoffed and stood from his seat. "I honestly don't care. Kiba Inuzuka is going down, and if you won't help me, then someone else will."

"Wow. You truly are amazing," Naruto said mockingly.

"Oh suck it Naruto." Sasuke replied angrily. "It's perfectly alright for someone like you to fuck everyone, because everyone expects you to fuck up, but just because I'm the 'good child', it's suddenly wrong. I certainly didn't ask to be the 'good child' in this family. Do you think I enjoy the fact that I have to act like Steven Sunshine twenty four seven? Do you think I 'get all happy and fuzzy inside' when I hear—"Oh Sasuke. You're such a wonderful child." "Sasuke, I wish my children were more like you." "Sasuke. You're such a good kid." Sasuke ranted angrily. "No, I don't enjoy being the 'good child' and for that very reason, everyone around will suffer. So there's your psychoanalysis Dr. Freud. Analyze it on your own time, because right now _we _have an innocent, little girl to destroy. So, are you in? Or are you out?" Sasuke questioned.

Naruto stared at his fuming step-brother and could only sigh in defeat. "Fine." He answered and grabbed the phone again and offered it to Sasuke.

"Thank you." He answered as he grabbed the offered phone and sat back down, feeling much better now. "Hello? Hinata? Yes. This is Sasuke." The raven rolled his eyes. "Yes. Al… Alright. I under… I understand." Sasuke pulled the phone away in annoyance when Hinata's voice got particularly frantic. "Li… Listen…. Hinata… Hinata! Stop crying. St… St… Stop it…" Sasuke sighed in frustration. "Hold on for Naruto." The raven then handed the phone to his waiting step-brother.

Naruto sighed as well and took the phone from his lovely brother. "Hinata? Yes, yes, your mother is a horrible person. Hinata, I need you to listen to me very carefully. Are you done? Good. Now, I have a letter from Shino that he asked me to give you. Now, I can't exactly bring it to your house because your mother hates me, so this is what we're going to do."

**

* * *

**

Around 1:40, Hinata assumed her mother and father were asleep and quickly pushed the covers off herself to reveal her body dressed in a plain blue tank top and gray sweatpants. She quickly located the life size doll she had hidden under her bed dressed in her pajamas and a wig that looked similar to her own hair. She positioned the doll on her bed and covered its plastic body. Hinata smiled proudly at her handiwork, she grabbed a jacket out of her closet, and then rushed outside to the bright yellow taxi that was parked in front of her house.

"Where to ma'am?" The driver asked politely.

Hinata reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a folded sheet of paper and handed it to the driver. "H… Here." She answered excitedly.

**

* * *

**

"Finished!" Hinata cheered happily. "Y… You think he'll l… Like it?" she asked nervously from where she was laying on the king-sized bed.

"He'll love it," Naruto answered absently as he continued to fiddle with his prized camera. The blond then turned and quickly took a snapshot of a happy Hinata on his bed.

"Hey! W… What are y… you doing?" she asked curiously.

"Just taking your picture," Naruto replied as he looked at the screen of his camera to check the photo quality.

"B… But I lo… Look terrible." Hinata commented as she self-consciously pulled at her jacket.

"Mhmm," Naruto replied. "You're right. Those clothes look horrible on you. Why don't you take them off?" the blond asked slyly.

Hinata's eyes widen to comical proportions. "I… I have to leave," she said quickly while hurriedly climbing off Naruto's bed.

"Wait!" Naruto quickly moved to block the flustered girl's path. "I'm sorry. I was out of line."

"I… I want to go h… Home." Hinata said, obviously scared now.

"I was just kidding," Naruto responded with a warm smile.

"I… Still want t… To go home," Hinata tried to move around the blond, which only resulted in Naruto moving too.

"Okay, okay." Naruto held his hands up in surrender. "But it's really late, so I'll call your mom to come and pick you up, okay?" he asked as he walked over to his phone.

"No! Wait!" Hinata rushed to Naruto's side in panic. "Please. Do.. Don't call my mom."

"Why not? Oh right." Naruto nodded as he picked the phone up. "Your mom doesn't know you're here. In fact, aren't you grounded? Oh gosh, you could get into a shitload of trouble for this." Naruto started to lower the phone. "But I think I should call her anyways." He quickly said and brought the phone back up to his ear.

"No! Stop!" Hinata yelled at she flung herself to Naruto's feet and wrapped her arms around the blond's legs. "Please please please!" the young girl pleaded, near tears. "Don't call my mom! I'll… I'll do an… Anything. But please, just… Just don't call my m… Mom!"

Naruto sighed. "Hinata, all I want to do is give you a kiss."

Hinata stopped whining and looked up at Naruto warily. "Just a kiss?"

"Mhmm." Naruto nodded with a grin.

"Then I can go home?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course. I'm not a monster." He answered.

"Just a kiss." She repeated.

Naruto sighed and pulled Hinata to her feet. "Just a kiss." He repeated her.

"You promise?"

"I swear." He smiled sweetly while looking the nervous girl in the eye.

"Okay." She finally answered and closed her eyes exactly the way Sasuke had taught her and puckered her innocent lips.

Naruto smirked as he reached down and pulled on the string that held up Hinata's sweatpants. At feeling the string around her waist loosen, Hinata started to panic again.

"What are you doing?" she asked, quickly moving back.

"You promised me a kiss," Naruto answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"But—"

Naruto gently placed a tan finger over Hinata's soft lips and smiled again. "I don't want a kiss from here." He moved his finger and pointed down. "I want to kiss you there."

Hinata nervously watched at Naruto as he moved closer to the ground and pulled her pants along with him.

**

* * *

**

Mrs. Hyuuga looked around her daughter's room frantically once she discovered the doll in her beloved daughter's bed. The older Hyuuga headed for her daughter's private bathroom to search for her missing child.

"Mom?"

Mrs. Hyuuga nearly jumped through the roof at hearing her daughter's voice behind her.

"My god," Mrs. Hyuuga panics at her daugther's disheveled appearance. "Where have you been?"

"Uh… Shopping." Hinata lied guiltily.

"Well. Do something with yourself," Mrs. Hyuuga stated as she walked over to Hinata and tried to fix the girl's messy hair. "I want to be at Mrs. Tsunade before lunch."

"Okay, Mom." Hinata answered as her mom left the room to allow her daughter privacy to change.

**

* * *

**

Hinata absently picked at her food as Sakura, her mother, and Tsunade discussed something or other. Hinata didn't know, and frankly, was too tired to even care. Naruto then suddenly appeared and politely kissed his aunt on the cheek.

"Stop spreading your germs around brat," Tsunade responded by flicking her nephew's forehead.

"I'll keep that in mind Baa-chan," Naruto answered cheekily.

"I didn't know you'd be here," Mrs. Hyuuga said in mild distain.

"I wasn't planning on it," Naruto grinned, ignoring the older woman's obvious hate. "But it's just such a lovely day, seemed a shame to waste it inside." He explained as he took a seat next to Sakura. "Anyone wanna play some tennis?" He asked with a smirk while stroking the shaft of his racket and licking his lips, carefully making sure no one else was looking, to purposely make Hinata uncomfortable.

Hinata quickly stood up. "Excuse me." She said calmly before bolting from the table and back into the large mansion.

"What's wrong with her?" the blond asked innocently.

Everyone shrugged in confusion.

Mrs. Hyuuga the awkward stood up as well and quietly excused herself as she headed for the mansion in search of her daughter.

"Is there something wrong with the food?" Naruto asked once Mrs. Hyuuga was out of hearing distance.

"Oh gosh I hope not," Sakura responded.

"There better not be," Tsunade added. "I think I'd better go check on them. Behave yourselves."

"Yes ma'am."

"You got it Baa-chan."

The busty blond glared at her nephew but didn't stop walking towards her house.

"Alone again." Naruto observed.

"Mhmm." Sakura agreed.

"So what are you doing today?" Naruto wondered.

"Volunteer work," the pinkette answered, taking another sip of her ice tea.

"I'll go with you then," Naruto grinned.

"You? Volunteer work? I don't think so." Sakura shook her head in disbelief.

"You never know." Naruto responded with a grin. "I might like it. Plus I'm trying to change. You should support me."

Sakura smiles in amusement. "Okay then. Let's see how you do."

"I won't disappoint." The blond male promised. "Babe, you're looking at the next Mother Teresa."

"What ever you say," Sakura answered with a laugh.

**

* * *

**

Naruto was never going to do volunteer work again. He never thought four hours could be so long. Honestly, he couldn't wait to go home and take nap, but he still have a bet to win.

"It's weird. I actually feel good about myself." Naruto grinned as he flashed his blinker so that he could merge over to the next lane. "Can we do this again next week?"

"Oh please," Sakura scoffed as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"What?" Naruto questioned as he turned off the blinker and stepped on the break as they neared a stop sign.

"'I actually feel good about myself'?" Sakura mimicked.

"But I do." The blond answered as he stepped on the gas pedal once the road was clear.

"You must think I'm a real idiot," Sakura commented.

"I don't."

"So you're going to tell me you had a good time with the old lady?" Sakura asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I did. We played three games of chess and…"

Sakura cut off Naruto's speech with a "yea right" look.

"Alright fine," Naruto confessed. "I was bored out of my mind. I fucking hate charity work."

Sakura shrugged. "That's okay. It doesn't make you a bad person."

"Yea it does." Naruto replied.

"No, it doesn't. I'm just happy that you're being honest with me," Sakura mused out loud.

Naruto sighed in defeat. "I just can't win with you."

"It's not about winning or losing." Sakura responded, eyes on the road. "You know what your problem is? You take yourself waaay to seriously."

"I do not," Naruto defended.

"Then lighten up."

"I'm lightened. So can we drop this?"

"Fine."

An awkward silence settled in the car for several minutes before a sudden though occurred to Sakura and she turned in her seat and crossed her eyes and made a funny face. Naruto looked over in confusion and couldn't help but snicker.

"What are you doing?" He demanded, trying to control his laughter. "Stop that. It's distracting."

Sakura continued to hold the face and caused Naruto to laugh harder.

"Cut it out," he said in between laughs.

Sakura laughed herself as she stopped making the face. "Oh dear, are you laughing?"

"No." Naruto answered, finally controlling his laughter.

"No?" She questioned and then made the face again to prove her point.

"Stop that," Naruto laughed again, which caused Sakura to stop making the funny face so that she can laugh along with him.

"You know its okay for you to laugh, right?" She asked with a smile.

"Yea. I know." Naruto replied with his own smile.

Sakura then reached over towards Naruto's hand and grabbed it. He squeezed her hand gently in response.

**

* * *

**

Sasuke sighed in frustration as Hinata continued to cry and rant.

"Okay okay. Stop." Sasuke said in an attempt to shut the hysterical girl up. "Let's start over from the very beginning, okay?"

"Mhmm." Hinata nodded while trying to dry her tears.

"Okay. Now tell me again. What happened?" he asked once Hinata was done wiping her tears.

"Something a… Awful happened." Hinata answered. "Last night. At y… Your house."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke demanded in mock panic.

"I… I don't think you want to know." Hinata admitted shyly.

"Hinata." Sasuke said soothingly. "You have to tell me."

"It involves your brother." Hinata whispered meekly. "He… He… Took advantage of m… Me."

"Does your mother know?" Sasuke asked quickly.

"No!" Hinata shouted but quickly lowered her voice. "If she knew, she'd kill me."

"Then why didn't you do something?" Sasuke asked hesitantly.

"I… I don't know." Hinata answered truthfully.

"Okay, so let me get this straight." Sasuke cleared his throat. "You came over to our house late last night and Naruto forced intercourse onto you?"

"Well…" Hinata said nervously. "Not exactly."

"He… Made you give him a blowjob?" Sasuke asked in confusion.

"Um… N… No."

"Then _exactly _what did happened?" Sasuke asked in impatience.

Hinata looked around her room nervously before leaning close to Sasuke and whispered in the annoyed raven's ear.

Sasuke looked at Hinata in disbelief. "So he… Ate you out?"

"If… That's w…What you call i… It," Hinata nodded with a bright blush across her cheeks.

"Hinata, I think you're going to have a hard time crying rape if that's all my brother did." Sasuke said with a shake of his head.

"Then… w… What do I d… Do then?" Hinata was about to start crying again.

"Well…" Sasuke ventured carefully. "Did you like it?"

"Um… I… Don't know.—It was w… Weird. At fi… First, it felt… Uh… Icky. Then it was… O…Okay. T… Then, I started to feel w… weird. I… I started to get really h… Hot and then I started to shake and th… Then like… I dunno. It felt like an e… explosion. But in a g… Good way." Hinata explained awkwardly.

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at the girl's innocence. "Hinata, you had an orgasm."

"I… I did?" Hinata asked in awe.

"I'm so proud of you." Sasuke smiled. "You're becoming a woman."

"I am?"

"Yes." Sasuke confirmed. "So now listen. Now that you're on your way, it would be stupid of you to stop now. So think of Naruto as your tutor. Let him teach you."

"But I don't love him." Hinata shifted nervously. "I love Shino."

"And? Don't you want to make Shino happy? Practice makes perfect, Hinata. My advice to you: Sleep with as many people as possible."

"But wouldn't that make me a slut?" Hinata asked quietly.

Sasuke gave Hinata a shrug.

"Wouldn't it?" she asked again.

"Hinata, everyone does it. It's just that no one _talks _about it." Sasuke explained.

"Ohhh." Hinata nodded and then perked up and added. "So it's like a secret society?"

"That's… One way to look at it." Sasuke said in approval.

Hinata smiled at Sasuke's answer. "Cool." She said lamely.

**

* * *

**

"Well aren't you just turning into New York's finest stalker."

"Busy." Naruto answered, clearly ignoring Sasuke, as he continued to peer out of his binoculars. "So have to talk to Hinata."

"I have." Sasuke answered. "I don't think she'll be giving you anymore problems now. I don't see what the 'dire problem' was though. The girl just wanted some pillow talk."

"Pillows are for sleeping on, not talking to." Naruto replied absently.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "So who are spying on anyways?"

"Look for yourself," Naruto said with a smirk and handed the binoculars to Sasuke.

"That her?" Sasuke asked, looking through the binoculars at Sakura who was currently reading outside on the grass. "God. She looks annoying."

"Shut up," Naruto huffed as he took the binoculars back from Sasuke.

"What's your problem?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing." Naruto pouted like a child.

"Oh god." Sasuke shook his head in disbelief.

"What?" Naruto demanded as he threw the binoculars into his bed.

"She's really getting to you isn't she?" Sasuke accused.

"Well, if you must know, then yes. Yes, she is." Naruto admitted. "I don't know what to do. I can't stand her 'holier than thou' bullshit, but yet, I'm completely infatuated with her." Naruto looks at Sasuke in worry. "She made me laugh."

Sasuke smirked at his step-brother's obvious distress. "And that is why you're losing the bet?"

"I'm not losing the bet." Naruto answered. "It's just taking longer than expected."

"Do you mind if I take a ride in my new car?" Sasuke asked, completely ignoring Naruto's comment.

"Sasuke. The only thing you're going to be riding is me. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." Naruto announced as he left the room.

Sasuke walked over to where Naruto had thrown the binoculars and went back to the window where Naruto was originally spying on Sakura. The raven narrowed his eyes dangerous as he watched Naruto take a seat beside a smiling Sakura.

**

* * *

**

Sakura looked up nervously when she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in." She called.

Naruto hesitantly opened the door and walked in. "I've come to say good-bye." He said after shutting the door behind him.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"Back to the city." He answered. "I may even go to Europe for the rest of the summer. I just can't handle it around here."

Sakura nodded in agreement. "I think it's for the best."

"Good for you." Naruto turned to leave.

"Naruto stop. Please, why are you doing this? I thought we agreed to be friends." Sakura pleaded helplessly.

"I can't Sakura." Naruto spun around in anger. "I love you and I can't handle keeping my feelings for you bottled up. Can you honestly tell me that you feel nothing for me?"

"I do have feelings for you." Sakura admitted in desperation.

"Then why can't we be together?" Naruto demanded. "What's the problem? You're not married. Unless you're married to Jesus."

"That's no fair," Sakura hissed.

"Why can't we be together?" Naruto asked again.

"You want to know why? It's because I don't trust myself with you." Sakura answered. "I made a vow and because of you I'm tempted to break it. Don't destroy that for me, please." Sakura finished, tears threatening to fall.

Naruto scoffed and turned to leave again.

"Please Naruto!" Sakura called again. "I don't want us to end on bad terms."

"Well I'm afraid you don't have any choice in the matter. You make me sick." Naruto stated angrily. "You're a hypocrite and I don't associate myself with hypocrites."

"How am I a hypocrite?" Sakura asked, offended.

"Seriously?" Naruto questioned in disbelief. "You spend all your time preaching about waiting for you love. Well here it is. Right here in front of you, but you're going to turn your back on it. I'm so sorry we're not at the age where we can get married, Sakura." Naruto said sarcastically. "I'd propose, but that's not going to happen, so I guess we're just fucked. I'll move on, but you… You're going to have to live with yourself knowing that you turned your back on love. And that is what makes you a hypocrite." Naruto turned towards the door again.

"Have a nice life, Sakura," the blond sneered as he opened the door.

"Please don't go!" Sakura sobbed while rushing towards Naruto.

"Get off of me."

Sakura grabbed Naruto's face and kissed him passionately. Frantically.

"I want you." She whispered in between breaths. "I… Need you."

Naruto slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and led her towards the bed. Sakura carefully lied down and started to unbutton her dress. The tears continue to slide down her cheek as she continued to undress. At seeing her tear stained face, Naruto paused, a stunned look across his face, as he slowly backed away.

"I…" The blond stuttered. "I can't…"

"Naruto?" Sakura questioned.

"Sakura." Naruto said hesitantly.

"Yes Naruto?" A worried expression dominated her features.

"_Naruto." A soft voice said as thin, pale lips curve into a disgusted frown._

Naruto took several deep breaths to calm his nerves and aching heart and smiled at Sakura sweetly. "Nothing." He answered and carefully stepped closer to the bed again and softly kissed Sakura's mouth and then descended with Sakura's moans encouraging him.

Naruto knew that when the sun finally rose and the magic of the night was gone, Sakura would hate him and would leave but he didn't care. Because even though losing Sakura would be agonizingly painful, losing Sasuke would be unbearable.

**TBC…**

We're almost to the finish line. :D Sorry that this update took so long. There were school problems on top of job crisis on top of computer malfunctions covered in pure laziness. But thankfully it's finally summer vacation so that means more time for writing and updating! :D Hopefully.

So the last chapter should be out… Ideally in two or three weeks. :) Fingers crossed.

Please review! :D

—ohhowfluffyyyouare


	4. Part IV: If I'm Falling

**A/N: **I'm so sorry for the lack of updates. This summer has just been… Well, pretty uninspiring for my writing muse. :'( It's pretty sad actually. So anyways, I'm sure you guys don't want to hear me ramble about my pathetic existence anymore. Let's move on to the NaruSasu goodness. :D

**Warnings: **boy love, sexual themes, language, lemon…? Okay, yes. There will definitely be a lemon (and hopefully better written than in You Are My Perfect Secretary because I've gotten complaints… Yea… You know who you are. :P), incest (but only the legal kind), and… Well, that's pretty much it. :) This chapter is pretty tame… In the moral sense. (And I'm hoping since you're reading this, I won't get any flames telling me that being gay is mortally wrong and gays will burn in hell and blah blah blah… Let's all just unanimously agree that yaoi is amazing and boys should really take part in it more often. XD Hahaa. Sorry, totally didn't mean for this to turn into a mini – rant!) This chapter is mostly just one big fluff fest with a yummy lemon filling. XD

**Disclaimer: **I DO **NOT **OWN NARUTO OR CRUEL INTENTIONS.

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

— Time/Scene Change

********* – Lemon (skip to the next ***** if you don't want to or are uncomfortable reading it.)

Ahhh. It feels so good to complete another story. :3

**Part Four: If I'm Falling, I'm Taking You With Me**

The "morning after" never really happened, thankfully. Naruto wasn't as smart as Sasuke, but the blond wasn't an idiot either. As soon as the act was done, Naruto waited a few hours, suffered through Sakura virgin-need to cuddle and snuggle, and when he was certain the pink haired girl was unconscious, he carefully wiggled from her arms, quietly got dressed, and without a second glance back, he left for home.

So when the "morning after" finally came around, Sakura didn't really have to worry about awkwardly greeting the blond and having the "morning after" talk with him, because there was no blond there to actually awkwardly be around. Sakura came to the decision that maybe Naruto just needed space. So she went on with her day as if nothing happened. But after three days of nothing, no visits, no phone calls, not even a damn thank you card, Sakura gathered what little courage she had, and when in search of her blond cherry-popper.

Sakura took a deep breath and stared at the door separating her and Naruto, separating her from her eternity of love and happiness. Counting backwards from ten, Sakura hesitantly raised her hand and knocked on the door. Minutes passed, and the door remained firmly shut. Sakura looked at the unmoving door in curiosity and could feel her nervousness rise. She had to repress the over-whelming need to fidget as she knocked again. She waited again in silence and tried to listen for the sound of footsteps or some kind of sign of human life behind the dark oak door. After another round of knocking, Sakura started to get a little annoying and just started to pound on the door, manners obviously thrown out the window.

"Naruto!" She called as her fist made contact with the door again. "We have to talk! Open up! Please! Naruto!" She knew she was making a spectacle of herself, but right now she really couldn't care.

Sakura jumped in shock as the door was finally pulled open.

"Um… Good morning," she smiled nervously at the raven haired male standing beside the open door.

Sasuke looked at the pink haired girl as if she'd lost her mind. What kind of person comes to another person's house and bangs on their door, demanding to see them at eight o'clock in the fucking morning? Even Naruto wasn't this stupid.

Sakura could feel her nerves getting worse as the raven continued to stare at her like she was runaway mental _patient_. It was obvious that he was annoyed because it was evident that she had just rudely woken the raven up. His dark hair was messy and un-styled and he only wore a slightly over-sized dark blue t-shirt with black pajama bottoms, but even with his messy appearance, Sakura was still a little awed by the other's beauty.

"Uh…" She began again when it was clear that the raven wasn't going to say anything. "I'm here to see Naruto."

"We have a doorbell, you know."

"Wh… Excuse me?" she asked in confusion.

"We." Sasuke pointed to the side of the door where a piece of elegantly carved brass surrounded a foggy white button was. "Have a doorbell."

"Oh." Sakura breathed in realization as she started at the button. "Sorry."

Sasuke sighed and opened the door wider and moved to the side so that Sakura could enter. She smiled as politely as her nerves would allow and awkwardly entered the extravagant home. Sasuke then shut the door behind her and sighed again.

"You're here for Naruto, right?" Sasuke asked as he walked towards the stairs.

"What?" Sakura replied, not hearing the raven's question, distracted by the marvelous home.

Sasuke wanted to slap her… Or Naruto. He didn't care. He wasn't a particularly picky person. Just as long as someone got slapped, he'd be happy. "Nar – U – To." Sasuke said slowly. "You're looking for him right?"

"Oh, yes." Sakura quickly answered. "I'm looking for Naruto."

"Yea." Sasuke mocked. "I got that."

Sakura laughed nervously. "Sorry. About… Uh… Waking you up…"

Sasuke waved it off and started walking up the stairs with a quick hand movement to Sakura, telling her to follow.

The pink haired girl quickly followed Sasuke's silent command, not wanting to give the raven even more reasons to label her an idiot that he already had. The two walked in relative silence and it only served to make Sakura even more nervous.

"Um… I'm—"

"Sakura," Sasuke finished, his eyes still sleepily looking forwards.

"… Right." Sasuke confirmed, deflated from Sasuke's lack of conversational skills. "How do you—"

"I'm Sasuke," he explained, it was way to early in the morning for him to even pretend to be polite to the rude dumbass. Who even had manners at eight in the morning during summer vacation anyways? "I'm Naruto's step-brother."

"Oh. Sasuke. Step-brother. Right," Sakura repeated.

"Are you always this articulate?" Sasuke asked as the two reached the top of the stairs.

"Umm…" Sakura looked confused.

Sasuke sighed again. This is exactly why he hated dealing with goody-two-shoes. Their sense of sarcasm: Practically extinct. "Nevermind. Naruto is the second door on the right. He hasn't left his room in almost three days. Maybe you can get him out." And with that Sasuke left Sakura awkwardly standing at the top of the staircase as he walked to the second door on the left, opened it, and then shut it loudly behind him.

"Thank you." Sakura whispered as she walked towards the door Sasuke had directed her to.

She took a deep breath and then knocked on the closed door. "Naruto?"

No answer.

She knocked again. "Naruto?" She called louder.

She knocked again. "Come on Naruto! We have to talk. Please." She pleaded. "Talk to me."

Still no answer.

Sakura sighed and then turned so that she could lean her back against the door. "Naruto. I know you're in there. You can't avoid me forever." She slid down the door until she was seated on the floor. "I know that you're scared. I am too. I never thought people like us could fall for each other." She brought her legs up and hugged them to her chest. "Love is scary Naruto. But you… We can't run from it." She reached back and knocked again. "Naruto. Please. Talk to me. I love you."

Sakura stayed until almost 7:30 and Naruto never answered once.

**

* * *

**

Naruto didn't leave his room for almost a week, and he didn't allow anyone in either. The only one he seemed to even remotely respond to was Sasuke and that was only when the raven had food. Sakura still came around almost everyday, just sitting outside Naruto's closed bedroom door and seemingly talking to air. The house staff found it sweet, maybe even a little desperate, and even secretly cheered the girl on with their own hopes that Naruto and her would get together and Naruto would finally clean up his act. It would be a relief to everyone.

Sasuke just found it sad and annoying. He couldn't understand why she kept coming back every day. Couldn't she get a clue? Naruto didn't want her anymore. Didn't fucking need her anymore.

"_You've served your purpose. Now go away." _Sasuke thought bitterly as he passed her again. _"Far, far away." _He glared at her warm smile, and nearly slammed his bedroom door in her face.

On the second week, Naruto allowed Sasuke in, but only at night, when Sakura had left. They didn't really do anything. Around 9 o'clock, Sasuke would knock on Naruto's door. It would slowly open and then quietly close behind the raven. Naruto would mess around on his computer while Sasuke lazed around on the blond's huge bed and read whatever book he had brought with him. Then around midnight the two would say "good night" to each other and then Sasuke would leave to go to his room to sleep. This process repeated itself for about a week.

While Naruto stayed holed up in his room, Sasuke himself even changed. It was subtle, so unless someone regularly interacted with the raven, then one couldn't tell. But the house staff noticed, and was slightly stun by the change. Sasuke wasn't nearly as vicious and seemed unusually defensive or uncomfortable whenever Naruto was talked about in an unpleasant way. If someone talked about Naruto's many partners or less than pleasing personality traits, then Sasuke would merely either change the topic tactfully or would bring up the other person's horrible traits and their own scandals. Sasuke had a lot of blackmail material on almost everyone, and if he didn't have it then he could get it and get a lot of it. People quickly learned not to speak badly of Naruto around Sasuke or they would find their most precious secrets on the front page of the _New York Times_.

**

* * *

**

"She's leaving tomorrow." Sasuke said without looking up from his book.

It was already the third week and Naruto still refused to see Sakura or even leave his room. His life now only consisted of Sasuke and himself, and strangely, he didn't mind. He didn't mind in the least.

"If…" Naruto mused. "I went to stop her. What would you do?"

Sasuke looked up from his book.

"If I went and told her I love her and that I'm sorry. What would you do?"

"Shouldn't the question be," Sasuke dropped his book onto Naruto's bed and climbed off the comfortable furniture and made his way over to where his blond step-brother was seated at his computer. "What would _she _do?" Sasuke rephrased the question as he hugged Naruto from behind.

"That's not what I asked," Naruto answered, still looking at his computer monitor.

Sasuke thought for a moment. What would he do? What could he do if Naruto really chose her over him? His hands unconsciously started to play with the top of Naruto's shirt. "I don't know." He answered honestly, stilling hugging Naruto around the neck.

Naruto nodded in understanding and the two settled into silence again.

"I think… I might love her." The blond mused again as he relaxed in Sasuke's arms. "I think that's why I've been avoiding her. Because it hurts to know that I've tricked her and treated our relationship like a game."

"Because it was a game." Sasuke's arms tightened around the taller male.

"Yea." Naruto closed his eyes in thought.

"Are you going to stop her?" the raven asked, breaking the silence again.

"I don't know."

Sasuke responded by kissing the side of Naruto's neck and then removed his arms from around Naruto and then left the blond's room with a mumbled "good night".

In the morning, Naruto's door was open and he was no where to be found. Sakura's flight was in thirty minutes and the blond had left almost ten minutes ago.

Sasuke stared blankly at Naruto's empty room. He sighed heavily then stepped back into his own room and shut the door quietly behind him. He would remain there for the rest of the day.

**

* * *

**

At midnight, Naruto came barging into Sasuke's room.

"Whoa. Why's it so dark in here?" Naruto asked as he flipped on the lights.

Sasuke glared at his grinning step-brother. "Because I'm trying to sleep."

"Why?" Naruto asked as he walked towards Sasuke's bed.

"Because it's," Sasuke winced at the bright lights and quickly glanced at the digital clock on his nightstand. "12:07 and this is when normal people sleep. What are you even doing here anyways?"

"Uh. Because I live here," the blond answered with a smirk.

"Don't be an asshole. Why aren't you at Sakura's? Fucking like rabbits?" Sasuke spat as he pulled the covers over his head.

"Because," Naruto announced as he pulled the covers off Sasuke and deposited them on the floor. "I'm here to collect." He grinned.

"Laundry day isn't until tomorrow and tax day is still a month away, so would you kindly leave me alone?" Sasuke demanded as tried to kick Naruto.

"I don't do the laundry and you're too young to pay taxes," the blond responded as he easily dodged the kick. "I'm here to collect on our bet."

Sasuke gave Naruto a blank look. "I don't think your new girlfriend would appreciate that very much."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto questioned. "I didn't know we were dating!"

Sasuke tried to punch the blond this time. "I meant Sakura, you dumbass!"

Naruto easily caught the swinging fist and use it to his advantage and grabbed Sasuke's other hand, while the raven was distracted, and pinned both hands above the raven's head. Sasuke struggled against the blond's hold but Naruto was too damn strong for his own good. He really needed to stop going to gym so much.

"Why would I date Sakura if I have you?" Naruto asked huskily, straddling Sasuke's hip and used his free hand to play with the hem of Sasuke's large t-shirt.

"What are you talking about? You told me last night that you loved her and then you went to stop her from leaving!" Sasuke stated angrily as he continued to struggle uselessly.

"Hmmm." Naruto hummed against Sasuke neck. "I was messing with you." He placed butterfly kisses down Sasuke's neck until he reached t-shirt. "I wanted to see your jealous face."

"You bastard!" Sasuke gasped as Naruto slowly slid his hand up the t-shirt. "You tricked me!"

"Yep." Naruto grinned.

"Everything?" Sasuke questioned and Naruto pushed up his t-shirt to show snowy white skin. "Was a trick? The bet? Everything?"

"Uhh. Yea. Pretty much." Naruto answered again, his grin turning into a smirk. "Did you think you were the only one who could manipulate a person?" (*) the blond teased as he kissed Sasuke nose. "I might even dare say I might just be as good as you are."

Sasuke scrunched his nose up in disgust, which was meant to hurt Naruto but the blond only found it to be cute, and glared at his plotting step-brother. "Wow, and I thought I was the 'monster' in this relationship. So this was all just some elaborate plan so you could have sex with me?" Sasuke smirked. "So am I your 'greatest conquer'?" (*)

"No," Naruto's expression softened. "It was all some elaborate plan to get you to love me."

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock, he stared at Naruto, complete speechless. "W… What?" the raven finally managed to stutter out.

"I love you, Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto answered with a smile. "And used the bet to show you that you love me too."

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh. "I don't remember telling you that I love you."

"Actions speak louder than words," Naruto answered smugly. "Face it Uchiha, you're in love with me."

Sasuke looked at Naruto and sighed. "Yea, I guess that's what this is. I guess that's why I hated her so much. Why I was so scared when I found your room empty this morning. It's love." Sasuke scoffed at himself. "I can't believe I've fallen in love with you."

"Well believe it babe. Because if you let another person touch you after this, I'll fucking kill them." Naruto threatened with a wide grin.

"Then you better not let another person touch you either." Sasuke smirked. "Or I'll do much worse than just killing them."

Naruto grinned happily. "Deal."

Sasuke smiled almost sweetly and Naruto could swear he fell in love with the raven all over again. The blond leaned down to where his lips were just centimeters from Sasuke's.

"Deal." Sasuke agreed as he moved his head the last few centimeters and kissed Naruto hard. Feverishly. Desperately. Lovingly.

******* **(Final warning: Lemon ahead! If you don't want to read it or are uncomfortable reading it then please just skip over it! And for everyone else, enjoy! XD Hope you guys like it!)

Naruto marveled at how flexible his step-brother was as Sasuke arched at the sensation of Naruto's teeth biting his sensitive nipple through the t-shirt.

"You so beautiful Sasuke," Naruto praised while he pulled off Sasuke's dark colored shirt as Sasuke's hand made quick work of Naruto's own shirt.

Said raven moan throatily as Naruto flicked Sasuke's harden nipple with his tongue. "Complement later." Sasuke gasped. "Fuck now."

"Someone needs to stop being so impatient," Naruto teased as he continued to place open mouthed kisses down Sasuke's flexed abdomen.

Sasuke's witty reply morphed into a sharp intake of breath when Naruto swallowed Sasuke's erection whole, without warning. Sasuke nearly arched off the bed again as Naruto licked the underside of Sasuke's manhood and then gently bit the head before licking again to soothe any pain. Naruto mentally grinned as he slid his hand up the inside of Sasuke's thigh and ran a finger over the raven's begging hole which drew another loud moan from Sasuke's pretty mouth.

"Naruto…" Sasuke nearly pleaded.

"Yes?" the blond asked cutely as he ran his finger over Sasuke's hole again.

"Please… Naruto… I need you…" The raven moaned, practically begging. What? Oh, pride? Psh. That was gone a long time ago.

"Lube?" Naruto asked quickly.

Sasuke hastily reached under his pillow and gave the lube to Naruto as quickly as possible.

"You keep lube under your pillow?" the blond couldn't help but chuckle.

"Easy access," Sasuke answered simply as Naruto squeezed some of the cool substance into his hand and coated his fingers generously.

"That you are," Naruto mocked, a hint of jealousy in his voice, and he roughly shoved a finger into Sasuke's willing body.

"Ahh…!" Sasuke gasped as Naruto added a second finger and started to scissor the digits.

Naruto smirked as Sasuke screamed his name when the blond add another finger and angled just right so that he hit the panting raven's prostate almost perfectly.

"Ahh… Na… Naruto…. Just… Ahhh…! Get on with it!" Sasuke practically ordered as Naruto continued to stretch him, for far too long. It wasn't like the raven was a virgin after all.

"What did I say about being patient?" Naruto joked then bit the inside of Sasuke's thigh and smirked at the loud moan it earned him. What could he say? Sasuke was definitely a closet masochist.

"Fuck patience!" Sasuke whined, moving his hips downward in a pathetic attempt to speed things along. "Just… Naruto… Please…"

"I think I might just like you better this way," Naruto grinned as he removed his fingers and kissed Sasuke to swallow the raven's whines of protest. "Completely at my mercy." The blond squeezed a liberal amount of lube into his hands and started to lube himself up. "Beneath me, begging for me, vulnerable…"

Sasuke arched clear off the bed as Naruto, without any warning, swiftly pushed all the way into Sasuke's willing body. "All for me," the blond grunted as he marveled at how _fucking tight _Sasuke was.

"Naruto!" the raven screamed as the blond pulled out, deeming Sasuke adjusted enough, and then rammed his erection back in. (*)

The blond kept a steady pace as he continued to fuck Sasuke senseless, and with a little angle adjustment, Sasuke chanted Naruto's name over and over as the blond continuously assaulted the raven's prostate, speeding up and thrusting harder at Sasuke's moaned pleads. Naruto then kissed Sasuke to muffle the raven's scream as Sasuke came hard, with Naruto following, a few thrusts behind. The two stayed connected for a few more minutes, riding out the last waves of their orgasms, before Naruto sighed contently and pulled out of Sasuke's sated body and rolled over onto his back. A soothing silence settled between the two as they stared at Sasuke's bedroom ceiling, trying to catch their breaths.

******* **(Okay kiddies. It's safe for you to look again.)

"Hahahaa." Naruto chuckled, breaking the peaceful quiet. "I always knew you'd be a screamer."

Sasuke smirked and glanced over to his oh-so-yummy new lover. "And I always knew you'd be bad in bed."

"Excuse me?" Naruto jumped up into a sitting position and twisted his waist so that he could place his hands on either side of Sasuke's head. Apparently, Sasuke didn't understand that screaming someone's name at the top of their lungs and begging was a very good indicator that the person was _absolutely, fucking amazing _in bed.

"Yea, no wonder why you're always the one-night stand." Sasuke sneered.

A dark smirk spread across Naruto's handsome features as he rolled back over so that he was hovering over Sasuke's naked form again. "Then I guess I'll just have to prove to you just how _amazing _in bed I am."

Sasuke mentally smirked in victory as Naruto attacked his lips again. It was clear that Sasuke would not be leaving his bed for the rest of the night and he'd probably lose his voice by the time the sun rose.

After all, Sasuke was the king of manipulation. Though there might be a stamina problem… Oh shit… _"I really need to think these things through better." _The raven mentally noted as Naruto started round four.

**

* * *

**

A very pleased chuckle escaped the raven's lips as he read the headlines on the day's paper.

Naruto smirked at his lover's happiness. "I though that'd bring a smile to your pretty face."

"Indeed it has." Sasuke agreed. "You are a beast Naruto."

"Only for you." Naruto answered as he leaned against the grand oak desk in his father's study.

"Kiba Inuzuka Arrested for Drug Possession: How the Mighty Have Fallen," Sasuke read aloud from where he was seated behind the desk. "I'm intrigued. How did you manage to pull it off?"

Naruto shrugged. "It not very hard when your grandfather is the head of the New York FBI, just some well placed hints and evidence, and they do the grunt work, and then a certain pretty boy's revenge is done. Believe it. So now you don't have to ruin Hinata."

"Yes," Sasuke replied, disappointment lacing his voice. "I was kind of looking forward to it though. Destroying a sweet, innocent girl like Hinata. It would've been fun."

"Well, maybe next time, love?" Naruto teased.

"Next time," Sasuke agreed as he put the paper down. "We truly were made for each other Naruto dear."

"Oh?" the blond asked in fake curiosity as Sasuke pushed out of the seat and walked around the desk. "How do you figure that?" Naruto inquired as Sasuke wrapped his arms loosely around Naruto's neck and pressed his body to Naruto's deliciously hard one.

"Because," Sasuke's smirk changed into a rare soft smile as Naruto encircled his arm around the raven's lithe waist. "We're each others' cruel intentions."

**The End.**

(*) – Halfway through while writing this, I thought "hey! Why don't we make it Naruto who's the one pulling the strings!" :D Because if I had stuck with the original plot, it would've been Sasuke who was the puppet master and let's face it. When Sasuke's the string master we all get angry at him but when Naruto's the string master we just find it adorable and endearing. :3 … Or at least I do. XD

(*) – Okay… So that lemon was the most epic of fails. Just… After this point, my brain just died. I could literally feel my brain shut down and go "Pbbbbbbt… Not happening girly. Try again when you've actually had a decent night of sleep!" So that's why the last paragraph of the lemon is just so… I dunno… Awkward? Oh goshies… Summer is just kicking my brain's butt so badly… x_X

Yay! Celebration for the completion of Our Cruel Intentions! :D How exciting! My brain has literally died so just pretend that there's a sappy, "oh my gosh, it's the end" closing author's note. Hahaa, no I'm just kidding, but in all seriousness, thankyou so much for favoriting alerting, reviewing, and just plain reading. :) You guys are amazing and I hope everyone is having a great summer vacation. ;D

Please review and I hope to see everyone again around the fan fiction neighborhood. :3

— ohhowfluffyyouare


End file.
